Team Fortress 3
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: In a universe, completely void of Gray Mann, BLU managed to kill the RED mercs once and for all. In desperation, 9 new mercenaries are overnighted, but these aren't your average assassins; each has saved Redmond's life on one occasion once. Let's just see how they work when united. Warning: Blood/gore.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**A/N: Well. Here we are with another procrastination story. Maybe this one won't be too bad. Now, I don't own any rights to any of these characters. Enjoy.**

**Team Fortress 3: Prologue**

BLU was gaining ground in the HighTower, the Bomb rolled ever closer as a Spy slipped into the enemy spawn room, disguised as the recently deceased Sniper, and left a Sapper on the Re-Spawner. "I'll see you all in Hell." He smirked, his normal French accent coming up as Australian. He left the spawn room just in time to hear a large explosion. "Here we go." The stealthy class pulled out his Ambassador.

After what should have taken a few seconds, but instead took about 10 minutes, the mercs clad in RED were riddled with bullets, and showed no sign of coming back to fight another day. "Why are my men not getting up?" Redmond shouted angrily over the intercom.

"Our Spy took care of the Spawner, dumbass!" The BLU Scout retorted, flipping the old fool the bird. The other eight shrugged and followed suit, even the Spy.

"Expect a shotgun to the head tomorrow, brother." Blutarch said smugly over the same intercom. At this point, Redmond had all but slumped in his life support chair, but then he eyed a nearby telephone. He picked it up and called Helen, A.K.A. The Administrator. Her assistant, Ms. Pauling, picked up.

"Hello. Administrator's office. Pauling speaking." The young woman replied.

"Listen to me and listen good," the old man in red practically shouted. "The mercs that worked for me are dead. Hear me? DEAD! And if I don't have new ones by tomorrow morning, I'm going to kill you shortly before Blutarch kills me. GOT IT!?"

"Y-yes sir." Pauling stammered, hanging up.

**00000000**

Pauling ran to The Admin, swinging the door open as she declared "The RED team is dead!"

"I'm aware, Ms. Pauling." Helen said calmly, setting a cigarette down as she simply stared at her wall of screens. "Unfortunately, RED has no more of those idiots on file."

"Is there anything in Redmond's personal files?" Pauling asked, fear tinting her voice. The older of the two shrugged, getting up and began looking through a filing cabinet.

'She can stand?' Pauling thought to herself. Helen returned, holding nine files.

"In my hand, are nine mercenaries that helped out Redmond Mann before." The Admin said, returning to her chair. "Some might be dead, some might need some help. In any case, they're Mr. Mann's last chance to survive." Pauling nodded, grabbed the files, and returned to her area. "Let's see here." She picked up the first file, and began working.

**A/N: Alright. Next chapter will be sort of a flashback chapter, so prepare yourself. Also, if you would like me to include an OC of yours in the story, PM me a bio, or leave in the comments. See ya tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Musician

**A/N: Welcome back. We now go back to mercenary one. Now, I don't own TF2. Move!**

**Team Fortress 3: Meet the Musician**

My name is Jessica Alborn, local Badlands musician, and unfortunately, one of the smartest people in Teufort. The reason; I never had tap water. Yeah, turns out the water supply is poisoned with lead.

With the school usually closed on idiotic reasons, and no one who seemed to be an intellectual equal, I spent my days alone, using books and such to pick up one of the two things I'm good at to this day; music. The note-filled pages kept me sane in a community filled with the criminally stupid.

At age 15, I was given the opportunity to play at the annual "Peace Day" Reliable Excavation Demolition and Builders League United hold every year, where the CEO's of the companies would call off their mercenaries for the day, and be nice for a day, as well as repay those of us who weren't driven away by the constant explosions. But, it was that day that introduced me to the other thing I was good at; killing.

**000000000**

The day arrived, and back then, I could have cared less honestly. It was just another chance to flaunt my intelligence for that me, but it turned out to be so much more than that.

My parents drove me to the address I had been given, dropped me off, and ran into a lamppost about 15 seconds later. I simply shrugged it off. By that point, it was normal. What I didn't expect was the explosion that followed. I turned around, beheld my parents station wagon (what was left it) up in flames. I shrugged it off, and headed inside.

Call me heartless if you want, but, I wasn't much of a fan of the air-heads in the first place.

**000000000**

Inside looked a lot better than the outside. Satin curtains, tile walls, light-bulbs that gave off that buzzing noise. Oh it was marvelous! While admiring the place a buff shirtless Australian man gave me a black fedora and a pistol.

"Thank you for showin', Miss Alborn." He shot me a small smile and moved on. I simply put the hat on, put the gun in my pack pocket, sat down at the provided piano, and began playing as the other 20 people simply talked. But I couldn't help but feel something was off.

About half an hour after my arrival, I felt something brush by me. I turned, and saw nothing. I pulled out the gun and placed it on the bench beside me. After a few seconds, my eyes wandered around the room, and then I saw it; a man with a knife behind Redmond Mann.

"Spy!" A nasally Boston accent yelled. I quickly grabbed the gun that next, and fired, the bullet hitting the suited man in the throat. I panted, dropping the gun, and I smiled.

"My god." I laughed. "The adrenaline rush." Everyone fell silent, and stared at me. "Sorry." A woman in purple approached me, clapping slowly as she tossed her cigarette aside.

"Well played miss." She said in a gruff voice. I laughed nervously, grabbing the gun and walking away slowly.

**000000000**

Eight years later, I'm living Manhattan, alone, in debt, noting to support me but a failing mercenary career and an orchestral career that barely helps matters. The day RED contacted me was when I was about ready to go out on my own terms. Literally, the gun was in at my ear when the phone I "borrowed" rang. I threw the gun against the floor and answered.

"What?" I answered angrily.

"Uh. Miss Alborn?" The voice said on the other end. "We, Redmond has a job for you."

"That old ass?" I asked. "What does he want?"

"His mercs are dead, and he wants to hire you."

"I'm sorry. I don't do that for a living." I answered blandly.

"Miss, we know that you kill, and that you're in debt." My eyes went wide. "We know everything about you."

"Fair enough." I said, my expression now calm. "Just get me out there and I'll save that sack of bones." I grabbed my old hat, the gun off the floor, and said "Goodbye" to my apartment and life in general, and headed back to New Mexico.

**A/N: And, I'm gonna end here. Review if you want to, and well, see you next time with merc two.**


End file.
